


Peace on Earth

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Catboys & Catgirls, Everyone Is An Adult, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Pleading, Power Bottom, Purring, Riding, Teasing, cats becoming catboys because reasons, even by cat standards, just wanted to make that clear, nude sleeping, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: [18:21] nikkie2571: what if one day you woke up and all the cats in the world were catboys/catgirls[18:21] Folken: World peace would ensue[18:21] Folken: ...and probably a lot of lewding----or in other words: Michael woke up to find a little bit of peace on earth in his bed
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Peace on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQueue/gifts).



There was a naked guy in Michael’s bed.

Not that it was unusual for a naked guy to be in his bed, but this guy was… unique. Not only was he  _ on top _ of the covers, but he also had cat ears and a tail… and was sleeping where his cat had been the night before.

“Leo?” he asked, poking the catboy in the shoulder.  
The catboy stirred but did not wake.

He poked the catboy again and this time the sleepy figure actually turned to face him, slit-pupil eyes slowly blinking open.

“Meow?” the catboy said, or really meowed, Leo’s piercing yellow eyes staring at Michael.

“Hi there,” Michael greeted. “Are you Leo?”

The catboy blinked and then, miraculously, nodded.

Michael leaned back against the wall, feeling his world shake at the foundations, just a little bit.

Leo, the  _ catboy _ (because that was apparently a thing now), crawled over to Michael, sitting himself atop of the human’s outstretched leg. He then began to rub his face against the other’s chest and… Michael didn’t stop him. Because, honestly, just what the heck was he supposed to  _ do _ here!?

“So…” Michael trailed off for a second. “Have you always been a catboy? Like secretly?”  
Leo peered up at him and shook his head, a pleased smile stretched over his face, before going back to nuzzling his face into Michael’s chest.

Michael sighed and lifted a hand, gently rubbing the space between Leo’s fluffy ears with his thumb.

“Well,” he muttered mostly to himself, “that’s one question answered. Only about a thousand more to go.”

Leo just purred, pressing his face into Michael’s belly.

Michael slowed his not-quite-petting, but didn’t stop. Leo’s face was… really close to his morning wood, even if there was a blanket and sheet between the two.

“You’re…” Michael gulped, working the muscles in his throat as he thought of what to say, “really affectionate this morning.”

Leo purred out an affirmative sound, peering up at Michael with eyes that seemed to glitter.

“And you’re hard,” Leo said, voice not quite masculine, but definitely not feminine.

Michael just stared, too shocked to even react properly to hearing what used to be his cat talking to him.

Leo brought his face closer to Michael’s boner, sniffing gently. And once again Michael didn’t stop him.

“Do you want me to do something about it?” Leo asked with what Michael could only describe as a Cheshire grin.

Michael didn’t have the willpower to prevent his blush from taking over his face. Clearly a clever kitty knew about the kind of stuff that Michael liked to look at on the internet.  
“I-I-I, uh-, um…” Michael stuttered, before smartly deciding to shut himself up.

Leo’s grin grew and he started to grind down against Michael’s thigh, his naked hardness pressing against it through the blanket.

Michael whimpered, feeling his cock throb slightly in response.

Leo purred loudly, clearly satisfied with the reactions he was getting out of his human.

“I could smell you, you know,” Leo said breathily, still grinding. “Every time you pleasured yourself. Could hear it when you pleasured others.”

Michael felt his face get hotter and he closed his eyes, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure shoot through him.

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

Leo giggled. “Not so fast, I still wanna play.”

Michael  _ whined _ . That was... that-, just  _ no _ . Unfair!

“Y-you can’t just say things like that!” he protested, even as he felt his cock somehow get even harder than it was before.

Leo shuffled closer, his hips and tail wiggling before he grabbed at the blanket that still stood between him and Michael’s privates.

“But I did,” he said simply, pulling the fabric out of the way as he did.

The cool air of the room floated around, gently chilling the hot skin of Michael’s boner and making him shiver just slightly.

“I hate you,” he mumbled, feeling his face get hot enough that it probably looked blotchy and red.

Leo sat down in Machel’s lap and nuzzled their faces together.

“No you don’t,” he said, cheekiness incarnate. “Otherwise you would have stopped me. You  _ have _ hands.”

Said hands were currently shaking, fisted in the bedsheet.

“I-I don’t…” Michael started.

“Want to?” Leo finished, starting to grind himself against Michael’s hip. “I know you don’t. Because you’ve been wishing for this.”

Michael hung his head and Leo purred, nuzzling once more. But Michael tilted his head, just a bit, and brought their mouths together, licking at Leo’s lips. The purring got louder, reverberating from Leo’s mouth into Michael’s, the feeling far more than he had ever deigned to hope for.

“Please,” he mumbled against Leo’s mouth. “I want…”

Leo kissed him, properly, licking Michael’s mouth open and rubbing his tongue over the human’s teeth and the top of his mouth before moving his lips gently like the rolling waves of a small beach.

“I know what you want,” Leo said when they pulled apart. His eyes focussed into slits as he smiled before he lifted himself a bit and then placed himself overtop of Michael’s cock.

Michael groaned, grinding his cock against the crease of Leo’s ass, the friction so wonderful, even as his cockhead bumped into Leo’s tail. He lifted his hands, gently placing them on Leo’s waist, just holding there. Waiting.

“Please,” Michael asked, still grinding against Leo.

“Please what?” Leo teased. “You’ve been using words for longer than me, I thought you’d be better with them.”

Michael whimpered, thrusting up gently and brushing his cockhead against Leo’s hole.

“Please-, want… in,” he managed to say.

Leo leaned closer, just brushing their faces together before hooking his chin over Michael’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the other.

“And just why do you have to ask?” Leo queried.

Before Michael could answer though, with a purr so loud he could feel it in his own chest, Leo pushed himself down, sliding Michael’s cock into his hole.

Michael gasped. The reverberations of Leo’s purring, they were… they were  _ everywhere _ . He could feel the gentle reverb under his hands, in his cock, against his chest.

“Holy shit,” Michael breathed out, feeling just a little dazed.

Leo laughed, gently pulling himself up and down Michael’s cock as he did so.

“You’re very easy to impress, aren’t you?” he asked.

Michael blinked and then shook his head.

“No, no… just didn’t expect it to be like this… didn’t expect to ever get this.”

He then blushed, increasing his grip on Leo’s sides just a tad.

Leo’s purrs intensified. “Oh, really now? Did you dream of me turning into a catboy so you could get  _ this? _ ” He accentuated his final word with a push down of his hips, enveloping the rest of Michael’s cock inside of him.

Michael didn’t answer, didn’t have the brain power to answer, and just whimpered in pleasure, squeezing at Leo’s sides.

“Gooood human,” Leo commented, continuing to raise and lower his hips, over and over again emptying and then filling himself with Michael’s cock. Up and down and up and down, like a humanoid bicycle pump filling Michael with lust.

And Michael… Michael did not do nothing. Michael gently rolled his hips, meeting Leo’s with gentle slaps of flesh on flesh and with each Leo would tighten his hole and Michael would whimper just a little bit as Leo managed to cause even more pleasure to bubble and surge through his body.

Michael began to rove his hands over Leo’s body, gently feeling the soft skin of the other male.

“Oh, Leo, pretty kitty, such a pretty kitty,” he mumbled, voice sounding decidedly strained even to himself.

Leo giggled, which made him clench just a bit on his next pull up.  
“Keep doing stuff like that,” he said with a smile and a purr, “and I think you’ll want me to stay like this.”

Michael’s cock twitched inside of Leo and this made the catboy laugh.

“Oh, what a naughty human you are,” he said, pulling back from Michael. He then gently pushed the human backwards, ending with Michael laying down on his back, Leo’s hands braced on his chest.

“Just sit back and enjoy, naughty naughty Michael,” Leo said, resuming his previous ministrations.

And Michael just watched, feeling a little breathless at the sight of Leo, his cat in catboy form, spearing himself on his cock.

“Touch me,” Leo ordered and Michael did, placing his hands back on Leo’s sides.

Leo giggled and shook his head, wiggling his hips on the next push down.

“I meant  _ touch me _ ,” he said.

Michael blinked and took the hint, gently wrapping one hand around Leo’s erection and starting to pump.

Leo’s purring intensified, Michael could feel it in his hips, through Leo’s arms, even in Leo’s cock, the joy manifest of his pretty kitty catboy.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” Michael asked hesitantly, still stroking gently.

Leo’s grin stretched wide and his purring increased even more. He didn’t answer. Instead, all he said was “faster”.

Michael complied, matching every meeting of hips to a pump of his hand, pulling gentle moan and intense purrs out of the catboy until without warning Leo shot out five long stripes of pearly white all over Michael’s chest with a satisfied yelp.

Michael looked up at Leo, in his droopy eyes and pleaded.

“Leo…” he said, asking without asking. He was so close now, after seeing Leo cum.

The catboy leaned over and nuzzled Michael’s face, pulling himself up one final time.

“Only because it’s you,” Leo said, before pushing himself down.

Michael came with a whimper, spurting creamy white goodness inside of the catboy. Leo, as soon as Michael was done, then leaned over and laid down ontop of Michael’s chest, the human’s cock popping out of him as he did so, smooshing his cum between their chests and probably getting the sheet behind him dirty. Too bad for the sheets though, because Michael didn’t care. He had an armfull of satisfied catboy filled with his cum, and there was really nothing more important to him than holding onto that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my stuff you can come join the discord for fans of my writing :D discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
